The present invention relates to a process for preparing alkyl-bridged ligand systems and transition metal compounds.
The preparation of metallocenes is known per se (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,597; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,714; EP-A-320762; EP-A-416815; EP-A-537686; EP-A-669340; H. H. Brintzinger et al.; Angew. Chem., 107 (1995), 1255; H. H. Brintzinger et al., J. Organomet. Chem. 232 (1982), 233). For this purpose, it is possible, for example, to react indenyl-metal compounds with halides of transition metals such as titanium, zirconium and hafnium.
Metallocenes can, possibly in combination with one or more cocatalysts, be used as catalyst components for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins. In particular, halogen-containing metallocenes are used as catalyst precursors which can be converted into a polymerization-active cationic metallocene complex by means of, for example, an aluminoxane (EP-A-129368).
The polymerization properties of a metallocene compound can be controlled by means of the ligand system. Derivatives of zirconocene dichloride in which the two substituted indenyl groups are joined to one another via a bridge can, owing to their conformational rigidity, be used as catalysts for the stereospecific polymerization of olefins. Variation of this bridge enables the properties of the catalyst and the resulting polymer to be controlled in a targeted manner (Chemical Reviews 2000, Volume 100, Issue 4). Apart from dialkylsilanediyl-bridged metallocenes, ethylidene-bridged metallocenes are also known (DE 19713549).
Although a number of synthetic routes have been described for preparing simple carbon-bridged ligand systems bearing a few substituents, these cannot be applied to the preparation of highly substituted bisindenyl ligands.
A further difficulty in the synthesis of carbon-bridged, highly substituted metallocenes is the metallation of the ligand. The synthesis of these complexes is thus complicated and gives poor yields, which leads directly to increased costs and to limited commercial utility.
Chem. Ber. 1994, 127, 2417-2419, describes the synthesis of 1,2-bis(fluorenyl)-1-phenylethanezirconium dichloride. This unsubstituted alkyl-bridged metal complex is obtained in a yield of 13%.
Organometallics 1992, 11, 1869-1876, describes the synthesis of 2,3-butylene-1,1xe2x80x2-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride. This metal complex unsubstituted on the indenyl ligand is obtained in a yield of 18%.
It is an object of the present invention to find a new synthetic route to this class of compounds which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art described and gives the desired compounds in better yields.
We have found that this object is achieved by preparing the ligand systems from highly substituted indene derivatives and alternative bridging reagents, which gives good yields. The use of an alternative metal source leads to the target compounds in high yields and purities. The synthetic route described here gives a high total yield and high purities.
The present invention accordingly provides a process for preparing compounds of the formula I: 
where
M1 is Ti, Zr or Hf, particularly preferably zirconium,
R1 are identical or different and are each hydrogen or a C1-C20 group, preferably C1-C18-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, isohexyl, tert-butyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, C4-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, and
R2 are identical or different and are each hydrogen or a C1-C20 group, preferably C1-C18-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, isohexyl, tert-butyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, C4-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, where R1 together with R2 may also form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring system, and
R3 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a C6-C18-aryl group which may be substituted, in particular phenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 4-propylphenyl, 4-isopropylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 1-naphthyl, 9-anthracenyl, 3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, C5-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl and two radicals R3 and R4 may form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring system, particularly preferably 4,5-benzindenyl,
R4 are identical or different and are each either a hydrogen atom or together with R3 form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring system,
R5, R6 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a C1-C20 group, preferably C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, C4-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl,
R7, R8, R9, R10 are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a C1-C20 group, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, isohexyl, tert-butyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, C4-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, and may among one another form a monocyclic or bicyclic ring system, e.g. cis- or trans-cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl,
i is from 1 to 10, preferably from 1 to 8, very particularly preferably from 1 to 3, and
j is from 1 to 10, preferably from 1 to 8, very particularly preferably from 1 to 3, and
X1, X2 may be identical or different and are each a halogen atom, in particular chlorine, an alkyl group, in particular methyl, or a substituted or unsubstituted phenoxide. X1 together with one or more radicals X1 or X2 may also form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring system.
Despite being indexed the same, the two indenyl radicals can be substituted differently, e.g. R3 may be phenyl in the first indenyl radical and may be naphthyl in the second indenyl radical.
For this purpose, a compound of the formula II 
where
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are as defined above and
R11 is a hydrogen atom and
R12 is a hydrogen atom or a group which can be replaced by a metal, preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine,
is firstly reacted with a compound of the formula III
M2R13nX3mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
where
M2 is an element of main group I or II of the Periodic Table of the Elements, preferably lithium, sodium, potassium or magnesium, particularly preferably lithium, and
R13 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-C20 group, preferably C1-C18-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl or cyclooctyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, such as phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, C5-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, preferably C1-C18-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, tert-butyl, C6-C18-aryl such as phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, particularly preferably methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, tert-butyl, phenyl or tolyl, and
X3 is a halogen atom, preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine, and
n is 1 or 2 and
m is 0 or 1,
in a solvent. The compounds of the formula III can be used in solution, as a pure substance or as a suspension or can be generated in situ from a metal M2 such as lithium and an alkyl or aryl halide. Nonlimiting examples of preferred compounds of the formula III are:
methyllithium, ethyllithium, n-propyllithium, i-propyllithium,
n-butyllithium, s-butyllithium, t-butyllithium, n-pentyllithium,
s-pentyllithium, t-pentyllithium, n-hexyllithium, s-hexyllithium,
t-hexyllithium, heptyllithium, octyllithium, nonyllithium,
decyllithium, phenyllithium, o-tolyllithium, m-tolyllithium,
p-tolyllithium, xylyllithium, methylsodium, ethylsodium,
n-propylsodium, i-propylsodium, n-butylsodium, s-butylsodium,
t-butylsodium, n-pentylsodium, s-pentylsodium, t-pentylsodium,
n-hexylsodium, s-hexylsodium, t-hexylsodium, heptylsodium,
octylsodium, nonylsodium, decylsodium, phenylsodium,
o-tolylsodium, m-tolylsodium, p-tolylsodium, xylylsodium,
methylpotassium, ethylpotassium, n-propylpotassium,
i-propylpotassium, n-butylpotassium, s-butylpotassium,
t-butylpotassium, n-pentylpotassium, s-pentylpotassium,
t-pentylpotassium, n-hexylpotassium, s-hexylpotassium,
t-hexylpotassium, heptylpotassium, octylpotassium,
nonylpotassium, decylpotassium, phenylpotassium,
o-tolylpotassium, m-tolylpotassium, p-tolylpotassium,
xylylpotassium, methylmagnesium bromide, ethylmagnesium bromide,
n-propylmagnesium bromide, i-propylmagnesium bromide,
n-butylmagnesium bromide, s-butylmagnesium bromide,
t-butylmagnesium bromide, n-pentylmagnesium bromide,
s-pentylmagnesium bromide, t-pentylmagnesium bromide,
n-hexylmagnesium bromide, s-hexylmagnesium bromide,
t-hexylmagnesium bromide, heptylmagnesium bromide, octylmagnesium
bromide, nonylmagnesium bromide, decylmagnesium bromide,
phenylmagnesium bromide, o-tolylmagnesium bromide,
m-tolylmagnesium bromide, p-tolylmagnesium bromide,
xylylmagnesium bromide, dimethylmagnesium, diethylmagnesium,
di-n-propylmagnesium, di-i-propylmagnesium, di-n-butylmagnesium,
s-dibutylmagnesium, di-t-butylmagnesium, di-n-pentylmagnesium,
s-dipentylmagnesium, di-t-pentylmagnesium, di-n-hexylmagnesium,
s-dihexylmagnesium, di-t-hexylmagnesium, diheptylmagnesium,
dioctylmagnesium, dinonylmagnesium, didecylmagnesium,
diphenylmagnesium, o-ditolylmagnesium, m-ditolylmagnesium,
p-ditolylmagnesium, butyloctylmagnesium and dixylylmagnesium.
One or more compounds of the formula II can first be placed in a reaction vessel. The compounds can either be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or be present as such. Suitable solvents are both polar aprotic solvents (cycloalkyl ethers, dialkyl ethers, alkyl aryl ethers, diaryl ethers) e.g. dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, di-s-butyl ether, di-t-butyl ether, t-butyl methyl ether, dimethoxyethane, diethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, anisole, diphenyl ether etc., and also nonpolar aprotic solvents (aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons), e.g. n-pentane, isopentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, cyclohexane, isododecane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, petroleum ether, toluene, benzene, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, 1,2,3-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,4-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,5-trimethylbenzene, 1,3,5-trimethylbenzene, ethylbenzene, propylbenzene, etc., and mixtures of these. The compounds are initially charged at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The compound of the formula II is preferably present in dissolved form or as a suspension. One or more compounds of the formula III can subsequently be added. These can likewise be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or can be used as such. Suitable solvents are those described above or mixtures thereof.
The addition can be carried out over a period of from 1 minute to up to 96 hours. Addition over a period of from 10 minutes to 8 hours is preferred. The temperature of the initial charge during the addition is from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The temperature is selected so that at least one reactant is present in a liquid phase. The subsequent reaction temperature is preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Furthermore, the reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure but can also be carried out at superatmospheric pressure, although this requires appropriate reactors. The stoichiometric ratio in which the compounds of the formulae II and III are combined is from 1:1000 to 1:0.011. Preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formulae II and III of from 1:100 to 1:11. Particular preference is given to a stoichiometric reaction based on the compounds of the formulae II and III. The reaction can be carried out either in the order described here or in the reverse order, i.e. by addition of compounds of the formula II in dissolved form, in suspension or as such to compounds of the formula III in dissolved form, in suspension or as such. In the latter case, the reaction conditions are analogous to those described here.
The reaction of a compound of the formula II with the compound of the formula III gives a compound of the formula IV 
where
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R11 are as defined above and
M2 and X3 are as defined above and
n is 1 or 2 and
m is 0 or 1.
Compounds of the formula IV can either be isolated or be reacted directly, in the same solvent or a different solvent, with a compound of the formula V 
where
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are as defined above and
R14, R15 are identical or different and are each a C1-C20 group, e.g. C1-C18-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, n-hexyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclohexyl or cyclooctyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl such as phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, C5-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl etc., phenyl, tolyl, xylyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, heptafluoroisopropyl etc., particularly preferably methyl, trifluoromethyl, p-tolyl, very particularly preferably trifluoromethyl, where R14 and R15 may also among one another form a nonhalogenated, partially halogenated or perhalogenated cyclic ring system and
i is from 1 to 10, preferably from 1 to 8, very particularly preferably from 1 to 3, and
j is from 1 to 10, preferably from 1 to 8, very particularly preferably from 1 to 3.
One or more compounds of the formula IV can firstly be placed in a reaction vessel.
The compounds can either be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or be present as such. Suitable solvents are both polar aprotic solvents (cycloalkyl ethers, dialkyl ethers, alkyl aryl ethers, diaryl ethers) e.g. dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, di-s-butyl ether, di-t-butyl ether, t-butyl methyl ether, dimethoxyethane, diethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, anisole, diphenyl ether etc., and also nonpolar aprotic solvents (aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons), e.g. n-pentane, isopentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, cyclohexane, isododecane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, petroleum ether, toluene, benzene, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, 1,2,3-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,4-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,5-trimethylbenzene, 1,3,5-trimethylbenzene, ethylbenzene, propylbenzene, etc., and mixtures of these. The compounds are initially charged at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The compound of the formula IV is preferably present in dissolved form or as a suspension. One or more compounds of the formula V can subsequently be added. These can likewise be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or can be used as such. Suitable solvents are those described above or mixtures thereof.
The addition can be carried out over a period of from 1 minute to up to 96 hours. Addition over a period of from 10 minutes to 8 hours is preferred. The temperature of the initial charge during the addition is from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The temperature is selected so that at least one reactant is present in a liquid phase. The subsequent reaction temperature is preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Furthermore, the reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure but can also be carried out at superatmospheric pressure, although this requires appropriate reactors. The stoichiometric ratio in which the compounds of the formulae IV and V are combined is from 1:10 to 1:0.05. Preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formulae IV and V of from 1:2 to 1:0.25. Particular preference is given to a stoichiometric reaction based on the compounds of the formulae IV and V. The reaction can be carried out either in the order described here or in the reverse order, i.e. by addition of compounds of the formula IV in dissolved form, in suspension or as such to compounds of the formula V in dissolved form, in suspension or as such. In the latter case, the reaction conditions are analogous to those described here. The reaction mixture is worked up by hydrolysis and removal of water-soluble by-products. The product VI can either be purified by chromatography or recrystallization or can be reacted without further purification.
The reaction of a compound of the formula IV with a compound of the formula V gives a ligand system of the formula VI 
where
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 are as defined above and
i and j are as defined above.
The compounds of the formula VI can be mixtures of various double bond isomers.
The transition metal complexes of the formula VII are synthesized by reacting a compound of the formula VI with a compound of the formula III. The compounds of the formula III can be used in solution, as such or as a suspension or can be generated in situ from a metal M2, e.g. lithium, and an alkyl or aryl halide.
One or more compounds of the formula VI can first be placed in a reaction vessel. The compounds can either be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or be present as such. Suitable solvents are both polar aprotic solvents (cycloalkyl ethers, dialkyl ethers, alkyl aryl ethers, diaryl ethers) e.g. dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, di-s-butyl ether, di-t-butyl ether, t-butyl methyl ether, dimethoxyethane, diethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, anisole, diphenyl ether etc., and also nonpolar aprotic solvents (aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons), e.g. n-pentane, isopentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, cyclohexane, isododecane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, petroleum ether, toluene, benzene, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, 1,2,3-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,4-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,5-trimethylbenzene, 1,3,5-trimethylbenzene, ethylbenzene, propylbenzene, etc., and mixtures of these. The compounds are initially charged at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The compound of the formula II is preferably present in dissolved form or as a suspension. One or more compounds of the formula III can subsequently be added. These can likewise be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or can be used as such. Suitable solvents are those described above or mixtures thereof.
The addition can be carried out over a period of from 1 minute to up to 96 hours. Addition over a period of from 10 minutes to 8 hours is preferred. The temperature of the initial charge during the addition is from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The temperature is selected so that at least one reactant is present in a liquid phase. The subsequent reaction temperature is preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Furthermore, the reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure but can also be carried out at superatmospheric pressure, although this requires appropriate reactors. The stoichiometric ratio in which the compounds of the formulae VI and III are combined is from 1:10 to 1:1. Preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formulae VI and III of from 1:3 to 1:1.8. Particular preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formulae VI to the compounds of the formula III of from 1:2.2 to 1:2. The reaction can be carried out either in the order described here or in the reverse order, i.e. by addition of compounds of the formula VI in dissolved form, in suspension or as such to compounds of the formula III in dissolved form, in suspension or as such. In the latter case, the reaction conditions are analogous to those described here.
The reaction of a compound of the formula VI with a compound of the formula III gives a metallated ligand system of the formula VII 
where
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are as defined above and
M2 and X3 are as defined above and
n is 1 or 2 and
o is 0, 1 or 2 and
i and j are as defined above.
The compound of the formula VII can be isolated by a method analogous to that of DE 19739946 or prepared in situ and reacted with a compound of the formula VIII
M1(X1)f(X2)g(D)axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
where
M1 is titanium, zirconium or hafnium, very particularly preferably zirconium, and
is a donor solvent containing at least one oxygen or sulfur atom, preferably 1 or 2 oxygen or sulfur atoms, very particularly preferably 1 or 2 oxygen atoms, and
X1 and X2 are identical or different and are as defined above, preferably halogen atoms or phenoxides, particularly preferably chlorine, bromine or iodine, very particularly preferably chlorine, and
f is from 0 to 4, preferably from 1 to 4, and
g is from 0 to 4, preferably from 1 to 4, and the sum f+g corresponds to the oxidation state of the metal ion,
a is from 1 to 100, preferably from 1 to 10, particularly preferably 1 or 2.
D is preferably an ether, cyclic ether or acetal, e.g. tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, diethyl ether, dimethoxymethane, diethoxymethane, dipropoxymethane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, 1,2-dipropoxyethane, 1,3-dimethoxypropane; 1,3-diethoxypropane, 1,3-dipropoxypropane, 1,2-dimethoxybenzene, 1,2-diethoxybenzene and/or 1,2-dipropoxybenzene.
R1, R2 are preferably identical and are each a C1-C20 group, preferably C1-C18-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, isohexyl, tert-butyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C15-alkylalkenyl, C6-C18-aryl, C4-C18-heteroaryl, C7-C20-arylalkyl, C7-C20-alkylaryl, fluorinated C1-C12-alkyl, fluorinated C6-C18-aryl, fluorinated C7-C20-arylalkyl or fluorinated C7-C20-alkylaryl, where R1 together with R2 may also form a monocyclic or polycyclic ring system.
Illustrative but nonlimiting examples of compounds of the formula VIII which can be prepared by the process of the present invention are:
ZrCl4(tetrahydrofuran)2; ZrCl4(tetrahydropyran)2; ZrCl4(diethyl ether)2; ZrCl4(dimethoxymethane); ZrCl4(diethoxymethane);
ZrCl4(dipropoxymethane); ZrCl4(1,2-dimethoxyethane);
ZrCl4(1,2-diethoxyethane); ZrCl4(1,2-dipropoxyethane);
ZrCl4(1,3-dimethoxypropane); ZrCl4(1,3-diethoxypropane);
ZrCl4(1,3-dipropoxypropane); ZrCl4(1,2-dimethoxybenzene);
ZrCl4(1,2-diethoxybenzene); ZrCl4(1,2-dipropoxybenzene);
TiCl4(tetrahydrofuran)2; TiCl4(tetrahydropyran)2; TiCl4(diethyl ether)2; TiCl4(dimethoxymethane); TiCl4(diethoxymethane);
TiCl4(dipropoxymethane); TiCl4(1,2-dimethoxyethane);
TiCl4(1,2-diethoxyethane); TiCl4(1,2-dipropoxyethane);
TiCl4(1,3-dimethoxypropane); TiCl4(1,3-diethoxypropane);
TiCl4(1,3-dipropoxypropane); TiCl4(1,2-dimethoxybenzene);
TiCl4(1,2-diethoxybenzene); TiCl4(1,2-dipropoxybenzene);
HfCl4(tetrahydrofuran)2; HfCl4(tetrahydropyran)2; HfCl4(diethyl ether)2; HfCl4(dimethoxymethane); HfCl4(diethoxymethane);
HfCl4(dipropoxymethane); HfCl4(1,2-dimethoxyethane);
HfCl4(1,2-diethoxyethane); HfCl4(1,2-dipropoxyethane);
HfCl4(1,3-dimethoxypropane); HfCl4(1,3-diethoxypropane);
HfCl4(1,3-dipropoxypropane); HfCl4(1,2-dimethoxybenzene);
HfCl4(1,2-diethoxybenzene); HfCl4(1,2-dipropoxybenzene).
To synthesize the transition metal complexes of the formula I, a compound of the formula VII is reacted with a compound of the formula VIII. The compounds of the formula VIII can be used in solution, as such or as a suspension or can be generated in situ from a metal halide of the formula M1XfXg, e.g. zirconium tetrachloride, and a donor solvent Da.
One or more compounds of the formula VII can first be placed in a reaction vessel. The compounds can either be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or be present as such. Suitable solvents are both polar aprotic solvents (cycloalkyl ethers, dialkyl ethers, alkyl aryl ethers, diaryl ethers) e.g. dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, di-n-butyl ether, di-s-butyl ether, di-t-butyl ether, t-butyl methyl ether, dimethoxyethane, diethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, anisole, diphenyl ether etc., and also nonpolar aprotic solvents (aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons), e.g. n-pentane, isopentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, cyclohexane, isododecane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, petroleum ether, toluene, benzene, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, 1,2,3-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,4-trimethylbenzene, 1,2,5-trimethylbenzene, 1,3,5-trimethylbenzene, ethylbenzene, propylbenzene, etc., and mixtures of these. The compounds are initially charged at from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The compound of the formula VII is preferably present in dissolved form or as a suspension. One or more compounds of the formula VIII can subsequently be added. These can likewise be dissolved or suspended in a solvent or can be used as such. Suitable solvents are those described above or mixtures thereof.
The addition can be carried out over a period of from 1 minute to up to 96 hours. Addition over a period of from 10 minutes to 8 hours is preferred. The temperature of the initial charge during the addition is from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C. The temperature is selected so that at least one reactant is present in a liquid phase. The subsequent reaction temperature is preferably from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Furthermore, the reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure but can also be carried out at superatmospheric pressure, although this requires appropriate reactors. The stoichiometric ratio in which the compounds of the formulae VII and VIII are combined is from 1:10 to 1:0.1. Preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formulae VII and VIII of from 1:5 to 1:0.5. Particular preference is given to a stoichiometric ratio of the compounds of the formula VII to the compounds of the formula VIII of 1:1. The reaction can be carried out either in the order described here or in the reverse order, i.e. by addition of compounds of the formula VII in dissolved form, in suspension or as such to compounds of the formula VIII in dissolved form, in suspension or as such. In the latter case, the reaction conditions are analogous to those described here.
The reaction of a compound of the formula VII with a compound of the formula VIII gives a transition metal compound of the formula I.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which the respective radicals R1 and also the respective radicals R3 are identical.
Illustrative but nonlimiting examples of metallocenes which can be prepared by the synthetic route described here are:
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(9xe2x80x2-fluorenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl) zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl) zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(9xe2x80x2-fluorenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(9xe2x80x2-fluorenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(lxe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl) hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-ethanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,2-cyclohexanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)zirconium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)titanium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-methyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-ethyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-propyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isopropyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-isobutyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-tert-butyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclopentyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4,5-benzindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-phenylindenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-ethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-propylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-isopropylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(1xe2x80x2-naphthyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(9xe2x80x2-anthracenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
1,3-propanediylbis(2-cyclohexyl-4-(4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylphenyl)indenyl)hafnium dichloride
The metallocenes prepared according to the present invention are highly active catalyst components for olefin polymerization. Depending on the substitution pattern of the ligands, the metallocenes can be obtained as mixtures of isomers. For the polymerization, the metallocenes are preferably used as pure isomers, but the use of the racemate is sufficient in most cases. The metallocenes prepared by the process of the present invention can also be used as catalysts in organic synthesis, in which case the pure enantiomers are preferably used.
The metal complexes of the formula I prepared by the process of the present invention are particularly suitable as constituents of catalyst systems for preparing polyolefins by polymerization of at least one olefin in the presence of a catalyst comprising at least one cocatalyst and at least one metal complex.
The cocatalyst which together with a metal complex of the formula I forms the catalyst system comprises at least one compound such as an aluminoxane or Lewis acid or ionic compound which reacts with a metal complex to convert it into a cationic compound.
Examples of such cocatalysts are described in DE 19962905.
The cocatalyst and/or the metal complex can be in unsupported or supported form. Examples of supported cocatalysts and/or supported metal complexes are described in DE 19962905.
The support component of the catalyst system can be any organic or inorganic, inert solid, in particular a porous support such as talc, inorganic oxides and finely divided polymer powders (e.g. polyolefins). Examples of suitable support materials and methods of application to the support are described in DE 19962905.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term polymerization encompasses both homopolymerization and copolymerization.
Preference is given to polymerizing olefins of the formula Rmxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rn, where Rm and Rn are identical or different and are each a hydrogen atom or a carbon-containing radical having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, in particular from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and Rm and Rn together with the atoms connecting them may form one or more rings. Examples of such olefins are described in DE 19962905.
The polymerization is carried out at from 0 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 200xc2x0 C., very particularly preferably 50-80xc2x0 C. The pressure is from 0.5 to 2000 bar, preferably from 5 to 64 bar.
The polymerization can be carried out in solution, in bulk, in suspension or in the gas phase, continuously or batchwise, in one or more stages. Examples of suitable polymerization processes are described in DE 19962905.
If required, hydrogen is added as molar mass regulator and/or to increase the activity.
The catalyst system can be introduced into the polymerization system in pure form or can, to enable it to be metered more readily, be admixed with inert components such as paraffins, oils or waxes. In addition, an antistatic can be introduced into the polymerization system either together with or separately from the catalyst system used.
In the process of the present invention, the use of a specific bridging reagent of the formula V gives multiply substituted ligand systems of the formula VI in high yields and purities, thus opening up an efficient route to transition metal complexes of the formula I.
The invention is illustrated by the following, nonlimiting examples.
General procedures: Preparation and handling of organometallic compounds were carried out in the absence of air and moisture under argon (Schlenk technique or glove box). All solvents required were purged with argon and dried over molecular sieves before use. 1,2-Bistrifluoromethylsulfonyloxyethane was synthesized as described by Lindner, Ekkehard; Au, Guenter von; Eberle, Hans-Juergen; Chem.Ber.; 114; 2; 1981; 810-813. The preparations of 1,3-bistrifluoromethylsulfonyloxypropane and 1,2-bistrifluoromethylsulfonyloxycyclohexane were carried out analogously. The indenes used were prepared as described in WO 9840331.